Between Lovers
by brindled soul
Summary: Sara & Grissom are on a walk... a WIP from my writing binder... CHAPTER 5 up!
1. Night Walk

Lightly Between Lovers 

I sadly do not own CSI, but I am temporarily borrowing the characters for this story…

This was a free write prompt in my creative writing class… I just went with it as Sara and Grissom passed through my mind… I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet, so let's just see for now…

--------------------------------------------------

"The cold grey stone shone in the light of the slimy moon…."

Footsteps padded over the stone, not one pair, but two pairs of feet. The feet of the lovers slowly stepped into the sand. As the sand hit their feet, eyes looked up and met. Sara stared into his wonderful eyes and deeply sighed. His eyes looked into hers as he slowly reached to pull her lips to his, only to meet in a fiery kiss. As they began to run out of breath Sara pulled away. "I love you Sara," he said lightly. "I love you too Griss." She said as lightly as he had as her head fell onto his shoulders, the peace of the moment finally washing over her…

--------------------------------------------------

This is part one… I have another but id like some R&R to see if I should post it… it's my first CSI fic…


	2. Blinds Shut

Sara Sidle woke the next morning in her bed, without Grissom. She wanted him so badly, for years really, but he had said to her

"Not yet."

Then continued on to say

"I want to make the moment perfect, I want it to be right. I want you, I admit it, but just not yet. Okay?"

Sara sat in the moment and slightly smiled. Today was going to be interesting.

_-Later on at the lab-_

"Hey Sara."

She stops in her tracks at the sound of his voice.

"Hey…"

Before their conversation can go anywhere else Nick and Catherine came striding up in front of them.

"Hey guys, get this, totally crazy case. DB at the bottom of a boat; perfectly preserved in some odd plastic stuff. The thing is, it's one very expensive boat. Sheriff thinks it may be some hot shot from the police or army. No positive ID yet."

Nick couldn't stop bragging about how 'cool' the case was, but despite his talking, Grissom just stared straight at the wall behind him. His head snapped back suddenly as he realized that fact.

"Sounds interesting. We got nothing here… yet."

Griss studied Nick's puzzled look.

"You okay boss? You seem out of it…"

"No Nicky, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess."

"Well, okay then. He said he's fine now let's go process this darn evidence on this case you seem 'sooooo' interested in Nick" Catherine said with a slap on nicks back.

Catherine couldn't help but laugh and walk off towards Greg and the lab, Nick tightly in tow.

Neither Grissom nor Sara moved; at least until Grissom turned around and walked into his office, secretly hoping the brunette would follow. He got his wish within moments as she slowly followed him into his dimly lit office. To her surprise, the blinds were tightly shut and the door locked behind her….

* * *

**WIP-**more to come once i get more time to finish my other chapter.. .i'm a student, i take what time i get and run with it... even if it's half an hour, that's why they are short, i promise more. 

R&R for more


	3. Criminal Act

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in chapter post. This one is longer and juicier. I Promise. I have had such a hectic schedule and a bitch of some writer's block… I think this was something decent that came out of it today. Hope you enjoy. (Oh, and I have no beta so any errors are mine and if you feel just, i shall be beat with a stick for it... just kidding.) ENJOY!

_ -------_

Grissom sat in his chair, intending to rest and just talk to Sara, but she had other plans. She walked to his chair, but before moving, making sure the door was shut and locked. When she stood before him at last she suddenly dropped to her knees. Her eyes did nothing but stare at his as she laid her head on his leg.

"What is it Sara?" Grissom asked

"I'm not sure…" She said as she blew out a sigh, unknowingly right at his crotch. Grissom jumped slightly and quivered at the sensation.

"We haven't has a case yet tonight and I'm getting restless. There's a lot on my mind and I just need you. I just need you."

Her eyes fluttered shut. She sighed again and blew out the breath right in the same place. 'Oh God….' Gil thought and muttered quietly. Sara smiled and let her mind wander. It was then when he arched to stretch that the idea hit her. 'Give him a mid-shift treat… something fun for both of us…' Sara smiled as she chuckled to herself. The laugh vibrated into his thigh and he twitched.

"Sara…." He said huskily…

"Hush. I have something for you…"

Her stare into his eyes was enough to shatter ice. She let one hand slide up his thigh, to his delight, as she made herself comfortable, and then slid the other hand into the closest of his. He let out the breath he was holding, only to have it hitch again as her hand slid closer to his zipper. Her intentions became very clear, very fast. Her actions were not hurried, but her thoughts were. She let her mind wander as her hands went to go break the barrier by unzipping his pants and exposing Gil's growing arousal. Gil growled and arched into Sara's hand/ He knew he wanted this and that Sara did too. It was the fact that it was the first time they dare to come close to or start to have sex in the lab (not that they didn't want to), but also for Sara to want him this was, to have him inside her in another way. He was woken from his thoughts and mind abruptly as he felt Sara's mouth on him, groaned quietly, and fell back into his bliss, still holding her hand while her mouth slid over him…

Sara rocked slowly in her own lap while continuing her ministrations as she looked up as much as she could to see Grissom's head slung over the back of his chair with his eyes shut. Her eyes fell back down to their previous place and stayed closed. She rocked her eyes under her lids at the exact pace her tongue was sliding over Grissom's cock, as is she were keeping track. Sara was mesmerized by what she was doing, who she was doing it, and whom she was doing it to, that she swore she was in another world; Her body tensed and spasm a time or two at the thought. But what aroused her furthest was the sound of her name falling from his lips. It was falling from them as if it were a mantra, his mantra of her name. She could feel him arching, hear his mantra, and feel him coming near the edge. She rolled her tongue over the head of his cock and slid him in and out of her mouth as she felt him tense again and arch sharply.

"Oh Sara… Yes…" He hissed as he fell over the edge and spilled himself into Sara's mouth.

Sara moaned, and moaned again as she seemed to drink the liquid, doing her best to help him clean all of it off. They sat there, laid there like that until they decided it would be better to be decently clothed before they were found. Sara got up and shook of the light fatigue that was setting in, then plopped herself down in Grissom's lap.

"I love you Sara." He said as he kissed and lightly nipped her neck.

"Mmnn… I love you too… Always." She laid her head in the crook of his neck

"I want to go home. And I want for you to come with me." Griss said.

She got up, allowing Grissom to do so. Griss went straight for the door, and went out into the hallways. Sara followed, shutting the door behind her, and walked down the hallway with him. Greg was busy with his music in the lab as usual. Catherine was reading a book while making a snack in the lounge, a sleeping Nick not far from her on the couch. Warrick was the only one left to be found, and was soon stumbled upon by the couple as they headed into the locker room to get their stuff.

"You two goin' home?" Warrick asked, pulling his head back up out of his locker.

"Yeah." They replied in unison.

"Have a good night." Warrick bade them farewell as they walked out and headed to, oddly, Sara's Denali.

They threw their stuff in the trunk and Sara got in the drivers seat.

"I thought I was taking you home to my place?" Grissom asked.

"You are, I'm just the one driving." She laughed as Grissom shrugged and turned on the truck.

The couple smiled at each other and Sara turned on her radio as she cruised out of the parking lot onto the highway, her favorite sultry song blaring into the car as she did.

**_I've been a bad bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And it's a sad sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can  
Don't you tell me to deny it  
I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins  
I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true  
And I just don't know where I can begin_**

**_What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to be redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love_**

**_Heaven help me for the way I am  
Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done  
I know tomorrow brings the consequence  
At hand  
But I keep livin' this day like  
The next will never come_**

**--------------**

* * *

**A/N 2:** Song is Criminal by Fiona Apple… Sorry for the long delay in chapter post again… I had writer's block and a stressful schedule. I have exams coming up a gain so it may be a tad again before I can post another chapter up. I'm doing my best. High School's a bitch. 

R&R! It really helps. Really. THANKS!!!

-K-


	4. Come To Think of It

**A/N:** So I pulled off a new chapter… I didn't get any feedback on the last one so I hope to get some on this one… I think the last one was one of those times where my mind got a little too carried away…. Okay… well… Bon Apetit for this one…. R&R!!

-------------------------------------------------

As the Denali pulled out onto the highway Sara's song was still playing.

_**Oh, help me but don't tell me to deny it**_

_**I've got to cleanse myself of all these thoughts, **_

'_**Til I'm good enough for him**_

_**I've got a lot to lose and I'm getting hot, so I'm begging you**_

_**Before it ends just tell me where to begin**_

_**What I need is a good defense, 'cause I'm feeling like a criminal**_

_**And I need to be redeemed to the one I've sinned against**_

_**Because he's all I had and knew of love….**_

"That was perhaps the most erotic moment of my life." Sara said as she smiled and slightly glanced over at Grissom.

"I can say the same and add in the completion of a fantasy and the most excitement I've had in years." He blushed slightly and then laughed lightly.

Sara's eyebrows arched up and she blinked quickly a few times.

"Fantasy… Oh, really? Have any more you'd like to share?" she chided with curiosity

"Not at the moment, but I do have some; and plenty more things to share of other natures." Grissom winked, sighed, and settled into his seat for the remainder of the ride home.

The couple sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Sara's condo. It was silence, but not the kind that you just can't stand. They were just letting themselves think.

As Sara pulled the truck up into her driveway and turned the engine off she looked at Grissom. Grissom looked back into her eyes. They just smiled and got out of the car/ Passing over the brick walkway and into the condo was when the silence ended.

"There's nothing more I want to do then walk through this door and spend forever with in it." Gil said.

"I know, me too. But we can't spend forever in here though. We would have to leave eventually."

They both laughed as they put their things down. Grissom wrapped his arms around her from behind and lightly kissed her neck as they stared out the glass doors that lead to her back yard. Grissom slid off and around Sara, opened the door, took her hand, and lead her out onto the porch.

"There's so much I was to tell you, but I don't know how, and I admit it." He sighed.

"I know." Sara replied and turned to look at him.

"I love you Sara, with all of my heart and soul. And I'm so sorry that I avoided that for so long and never told you." Grissom took a deep breath and sighed. Sara just looked at him, a tear forming in her eye.

"I know we can't spend forever here like I said, but I know one other thing… I want to spend forever… with you…" Gil said and looked at their hands, Sara's tears still forming in her eyes.

They held hands as they walked down the path behind her house. He loved going for walks, and he loved it even more to be going on one with her. As they kept walking the sweet smell of the pine and trees flooded into their senses. Silence sat there for a few moments as the trees passes by. When a small stream appeared they stopped; Grissom first, then Sara. Griss pulled Sara to him and breathed in her scent; 'she smells like peaches' he thought to himself. Nothing compared to this, not even the crime scene from an entomologist's best dream; and Grissom had had a lot of dreams and seen a lot of things to dream about. But absolutely nothing compared to Sara, nothing. She was his best dream, and he was still mentally hitting himself for almost letting her get away due to his own stupidity and stubbornness. Sara stood there staring at her feet through Gil's embrace. She was thinking about what might happen next. She wanted everything, but she was scared to have it. Her life had been to hell and back a thousand times over and she truthfully didn't know if she could handle having what she wanted and being happy with it.

"What now?" she said

"I don't know. I truly don't." he sighed and put his hand lightly under her chin to pull her head up so she was looking at him.

"Me neither. I'm just living in the moment. This feels so good, so right. I just try and forget the fact that I have had to wait so long just to fin an ounce of happiness. I came to Vegas for you Gil, not just a new place, you. I fell for you the day I met you at that seminar and I have been fallen for you every since, not matter what you did to brush me off I just couldn't seem to let it or you go. I'm still working on figuring that part out." Sara said.

"Don't worry about figuring out the past dear. Don't even worry. Just spend your time bathing in the present and looking at the future." He said with a smile.

"Does the future have you in my life?" she asked.

"I'm not a psychic but, in my opinion and by my desire, it does." He smiled at her again and pulled her head to his for a sweet kiss that they both wish could last a lifetime.

Sara peck-kissed him and then pulled away slightly. The water of the stream was still trickling away beneath the bridge and the sun was slowly saying goodnight as it crept lower and lower behind the trees.

"I love you." They whispered to each other.

They kissed; one of those kisses where all time is lost and nothing else matters. The couple lost track of how long they stood there embraced and kissing as the world spun, but it didn't matter. The couple finally parted a while later and hand in hand walked a little further up the trail, they Grissom took Sara's hand with a small bit of force and started to lead her home, and not further up the trail like she wanted.

"What are you doing? Let's at least walk for a little more. I'm really enjoying this." She pouted.

"I know dear, but I have something on my mind that I need to do, and you are a big part of that." He hid his mischievous idea in his head and just smiled instead.

"But… Oh you really throw me for a loop sometimes, you know that? You wanted to take a walk in the first place." She whined.

"Stop whining and just follow me. Trust me, you'll enjoy it, and yes I know I did, but other ideas just came to mind. Patience my dear, patience."

He brushed his thumb over her hand that was laced in his and kept walking on back to the condo. Sara sighed and allowed him to lead her to his plans, she trusted him, but was just slightly worried about his intents. They made it back to the condo safely without ado and Grissom lead her into the house. She looked at him and he looked at her, gazing. His eyes showed nothing but love and desire, hers matched it equally. She took his hand and began to walk towards her bedroom, stopping when she felt her arm tug. Her thoughts raced into all the wrong places screaming to her that maybe he didn't want her like this.

"I want you. I'm sure about this. Are you?" He looked at her with love put into a question sort of look.

"Would I be leading you to my bedroom if I wasn't?" She smirked and continued walking.

"Come to think of it, no you wouldn't." He shook his head and laughed, following her as if he were Sara Sidle's new puppy into her bedroom.

* * *

**A/N:** I am truly sorry about the chapter upload delay, school sucks... 

Please review... It really does help. I have anopther chapter started and i hope to keep them longer


	5. Sensory

**A/N: **This last part came out a little bit forced so I don't know what to do about it… lets see what happens. There should be another chapter up shortly after this due to the fact that this has turned into my creative writing project and needs to be turned in soon (20pg min)… eek… so enjoy the order that's up now and we'll see where it goes from here…

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

Sara stood in the room staring hungrily at Gil as he shut the door to the elegant room. The mahogany walls and chardonnay colored bedding, and the object of his desire standing right before him… it was an assault on the eyes. Gil found himself drowning in the room as he looked around and quickly shifted his gaze to Sara as he noticed her delicately stripping herself of the days dirty clothing… He held his gaze right there, never leaving her form. He wanted to memorize her body, her look with and without clothes… Sara's shirt fell and he took mental note of her luscious curves and skin, her pants fell to the carpet and after a quick note on lingerie, he gave up on note-taking for a much more pleasurable idea.

As Sara slowly stripped away the day she felt his eyes, the mesmerizing pools of blue she adored, near burning a hole in her. His eyes never moved off her, she quivered knowing that he was memorizing her. Exposing herself was one thing she hated to do, but for some reason, stripping right here in front of her only love, Gil Grissom, she didn't feel so exposed, didn't feel vulnerable, just appreciated and loved. And with that, the rest of her cover, slipped away.

Grissom felt a small pool of saliva forming in his mouth. The loss of the rest of Sara's clothing and most of his brain function apparently has rendered him unable to swallow, at lease until he thought about it. He gulped and began to un-button his shirt, slowly but surely. He kicked off his shoes and tugged his socks off with his feet, still wrestling with the buttons on his shirt. Sara noticed his struggle and walked over to help him.

"Here, let me." She whispered.

Her hands placed his at his sides and began to slowly let each button slide out of its fabric hole, then the shirt itself slide off his shoulders to the floor. She paused, taking a moment of so to take in what was before her… Once that moment was over she proceeded to remove the rest of the barriers between them, leaving only flesh and love.

Grissom finally lost it; he just couldn't take it anymore. His desire finally won him over. He stepped forward bringing Sara right to him. He walked further, pushing Sara in front of him as he walked until she fell lightly to the bed. His mouth found hers and she made herself comfortable and Gil settled himself next to her. The kiss between them stayed mild, the two just exploring each other, slowly growing in intensity as time went on. The kiss finally built into frenzy as Sara arched up, looking for something to feed her desire… Grissom's leg just happened to be there.

Sara's tongue explored his mouth and his reached out to do the same. She ground into his leg and moaned. This was exactly what she wanted. She could feel how hard he was for her and he could feel how hot she was for him. It was nearly radiating off of them. Grissom rolled over onto his back, taking Sara with him. She settled herself in-between his hip bones and ground down, her head lolling to the side. Their eyes met and Sara took the opportunity, she picked her body up and slid it down on his torso until she felt him right underneath her. She lightly let her hips down a small bit, and then dropped herself down right on top of him. The moaned together and stared into each other's eyes, their bodies still adjusting to the new sensations. Grissom's hands slid to rest on Sara's hips, pushing on them, encouraging her to move her body. Sara flexed her muscles and stretched, sliding up his body, him pushing her back down.

Grissom's eyes rolled back, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this, if ever. Sara moaned, she had never felt this good, at leant not that she could remember. This went on for what seemed like forever. She would slide almost completely off of him, then grind hard right back down on him. The desire heightened and the need almost became carnal… They rode each other until both of them were ready to give out. Sara started moaning and riding him harder…

"Yess…. Oh yes… Gil please… I… Ooohh!" Sara came hard and the sensation of Sara's orgasm around him sent him over the edge…

"Sara yess…" he hissed.

They collapsed onto each other in a heap, breaths still heaving and both covered with a thin sheet of sweat. They found each other's lips and kissed tenderly.

"I love you Sara." He whispered.

"I love you too… and I wish this would have happened a long time ago." She chuckled and kissed his lips sweetly. He laughed and hummed in agreement.

They snuggled together and Sara drifted off to sleep. Grissom lay awake in thought and reached quietly into the bedside table. He took a small red velvet box out of the drawer and sighed. He held it to his side as he fell into sleep as well.

* * *

A/N : another chapter will come up soon (schools out in 7 days)... if you have any ideas or comments PLEASE R&R! i need motivation!!! 


End file.
